Vampire High
by FlameInTheDark
Summary: I couldn't find an other category..so I just picked what the story is similar to ergo The House Of Night. About a vampire princess, Neoma goes to a vampire school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Neoma. I'm a vampire with powers. I'm the first one to have powers in 1,000 years. You see, vampires with powers end up ruling over the other vampires. My Mom and Dad are humans. But, what my Mom failed to mention is that everyone in our family before her has been a vampire. There's not a reason why it skipped her, but vamprism is a virus, it doesn't infect all.

When you're a vampire and you don't have vampire parents it's important to know the pros and cons. Mom and Dad tried their best but I hate to break it to them Dracula isn't an all you need to know about vampires book. They wouldn't let me out in the sun for weeks. Anyways, there's this academy for vampires it'll teach you the dos and don'ts and well... everything that I need to know.

So here I am in this little taxi car going to the academy. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared, really scared. But this place is beautiful, green grass and trees. Tons of weeping willow trees (my favorite.) The actual building though, is a castle but not the threatening kind. Actually it seems more like a giant library where you can curl up with a good book and never return to the real world. The fence that surrounds the school is threatening though. It has spikes everywhere on the top it's tall and black. Let's just say if you were trying to escape I hope you brought your cellphone to dial 911.

"Ma'am were here." The driver said. "Oh thanks, uh... here." I shoved sixty dollars at him. The biggest bright side of my giant vampire family: my family's rich. I opened the door to get to the trunk. The suitcase is really, really heavy! "Oof!" Squirming under the suitcase I really hope the cab driver decides to come out to see what's taking so long.

Shiny leather shoes are eye level with me. "Milady may I help you?" I nodded my face red. I took a deep breath as he lifted it and said "ow" weakly. He helped me up. This guy is cute! He has long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's slender but you can see the muscles in his shirt. Speaking of his clothing choices, a navy shirt and khaki pants. I'm clearly not in dress code. I have a crimson super v-neck with long sleeves and knee high combat boots. The dress fell just before my knees, and a spike collar. I also have black lipstick and heavy eyeliner. But I still look fairly innocent with my waist length wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm Ratri." The guy said and bowed. "Nice to meet you I'm-" "I know who you are." Ratri cut in "it's a pleasure to be at your service Princess Neoma." Princess Neoma,it fits. "I'll take that." He was indicating my other suitcase. "I got the purses." I grabbed my four designer purses. Gosh these are heavy too...

"I'll be showing you around."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So over there is the quad. You can eat lunch there if you feel like going outside, but we're weakened by the sun so, of course we sleep through the day and are active through night. There's the library." He pointed to a huge stone building. "We have quite the collection if I do say so myself. Here's the main building, where classes are. Next to that is the dining hall. You have six classes a day including gym." I sighed, "wonderful.." Ratri took that as a sign to continue talking. "There's where the dorms are. Normally it's five a dorm. But, I'm guessing you'll get a single."

"Let's take you to your room and then I'm guessing the headmaster will want to speak with you." When we got to my dorm, Ratri gave me the key. "Here you go, try not to lose it but, of course if you do there have been copies made." Great, there's copies of the key to my dorm where I'll be sleeping for anyone to take..just great. I unlocked the door to find out that this room was just... beautiful. Dark red walls, a flat screen tv a black desk, black dresser, The bed was king sized with a bedspread that matched the walls but had my name written in silk on it. Wow! "Royal treatment or what?" I said smiling. Ratri nodded. "I'll best be on my way, if you don't mind my leave." "Yeah go." I said. Ratri bowed.

Now, time to unpack.. Ok, underwear, bras and pajamas blankets are in the red suitcase. Clothes, and shoes are in the black suitcase with my makeup. First purse has pills, Advil, anti-acid tablets, Aleve. Nothing illegal. Second purse, my feminine hygiene products. Guess. Third purse my notebooks, drawing pads, pens, pencils. Fourth purse has my iPhone, iTouch, iPad, my laptop and all the chargers. They better have wifi or else I'm going to have a royal breakdown.

Ok, clothes in the dresser, blankets on the top of the dresser. There's a built in bathroom. That's convenient. First and second purse items go in there. What can I say, my mom made me a neat freak. Technical stuff goes on my desk along with my notebooks and that stuff. There's a knock at the door. "Come in!" A mousy looking girl with black hair down to her shoulders and really even bangs across her forehead said "the headmaster asks for your presence." Then, bowed.

"Show me the way." I said with a smile. The mousy girl was in dress code to. A navy shirt and a khaki skirt that went down to past her knees. "I'm Raven." She said quietly. "Nice to meet you Raven." I said cheerfully. "So Raven, can you give me the 9-1-1 on the people here?" Raven nodded. "So there's cliques. The popular girls, the goth girls, the jock girls, the nerdy girls and it's the same with guys. You'll of course probably have a choice of any clique you want." A pretty girl with brown hair in a bob and the same navy shirt as raven but she unbuttoned it to show cleavage..well she would of if she had any. And had the skirt shortened to where it was at her thigh.

"We don't allow people stuffing their bra." She said snottily then walked away. "Did she just call my boobs fake?" I asked Raven incredulously. "That's Mona. She's pretty popular. You have to understand your..well..developed and umm... the girl's here aren't. It's because you have powers. You go into puberty faster." Raven finished blushing a tomato color. "Oh, ok can I kick her butt?" Raven grabbed my arm. "It's important for you to set an example." I nodded, "Fine" "The headmaster's office is right here." Raven said in a weak voice. Her voice always is weak though. So, I guess a weaker voice.

Raven held the door open for me "good luck."She whispered. "Thanks" I said sort of nervous. I walked in to see a man bowing his head. "Princess Neoma, it is truly a pleasure." I smiled. His guy looked like my grandpa, well before he died. Grey hair, but it was neat no stubble or anything. "We have much to talk about." He said gravely.

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Princess Neoma, you know you are the last of the vampires with powers. But, I doubt you know why. Each and every vampire with powers has been brutally murdered." I started to ask but I was cut off. "If you don't mind let me finish."He said exasperatedly. I hate this guy..

"They have been murdered by werewolf's. You see normal vampires don't overpower werewolf''s. But vampires with powers do. But another good reason why we have vampires with powers lead us. Dong so insures their fear. But werewolf's are smart. They know what they're doing and if they want to kill someone they normally will succeed. Next, are shape-shifters more commonly known as just shifters. They only have one form to change into. They do choose it but normally it fits their personality. Violent people get violent animals. Harmless people harmless animals. You get the point.

Also, there are witches. Spells, potions and hexes are real though the whole riding on brooms is not. They aren't ugly and they don't have green skin like in The Wizard of Oz. We can overpower them easily but, they are cunning. Next to last, are faeries. They are our size. Very easily overpowered but dangerous. You don't want them angry with you. Last being, zombies. They are slow and are risen from the graves by voodoo fairly rare and killed by burning the body or damaging the brain beyond repair. Pretty much easy to kill. You will be guarded thoroughly to make sure nothing happens to you. Class starts at sunset, until sunrise. Then we sleep. A bell will alert you of time to wake up. Your schedule is in your room."

"I have one more question." The headmaster grinned "ask away." Oh now your nice. "Does anyone know of my presence?" The headmaster seemed appalled. His eyes said how dare you question my authority! "Of course! What kind of a headmaster would I be if they didn't?" I narrowed my eyes. "Well I don't know what type of a headmaster you are right now and I have reason to doubt that due to a run in, I suggest you make it more widely known." I walked out of the room with my head high.

Now I'm going to head to my room and go to sleep.. I wish I'd paid more attention to Raven's turns. Where is Raven? I'll just go straight. Why do you always have to decide on a direction? The right stairs seem less like they're going to collapse. But they're going down, it's worth a try.. Finally! I see a door. It locked. That's a bit discouraging but, I'll use telekinesis anyways. The door went flying.

There's a pale guy with curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes starting at me with an expression mixed with shock, fear, and I'm about to wet myself. He has an expensive looking laptop on his lap. Well it turns out, this room is an empty closet, well except for that guy and some video games on the next to him on the floor. "Hi!" I said waving. His eye twitched. "I'm Neoma." He waved. I'm pretty sure he's still in shock. Or he's just shy.

I made the door go back to where it should visualizing how the screws should come back together. "I-i-i didn't know we had a vampire with powers here. I-i-I'm Douglas. Well, Doug. It's umm.. nice to meet you." I smiled "you too Doug." Ok, nobody except the people who have probably been hired by the headmaster know about me. What the heck? "Doug, I hate this school." I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. I just need to vent sometimes.

"Nobody knows about me. The headmaster is a jerk donkey and everything is confusing me. I'm scared to be alone in my dorm, quite a while away from everything else and I want to meet the vampire council you guys have one right? I mean they're like the bosses and whatnot. I doubt they were alerted of my presence. I'm pretty much hating my experience here!" Doug blinked. "You just need to make yourself known. Maybe today at lunch and yes, we have a head council there's a possibility they don't want to meet you until you have your powers controlled and don't worry we're protected here."

Doug's a smart dork. "Oh.. so why are you in this closet?" Doug blushed. Well he's a cute dork. "I just pretty much hang out here, skip class and play video games. Nobody needs this room or comes in this hallway." Oh the rebel. "How did you find it then?" Doug smiled "I was lost, like I'm guessing you are." I nodded. "Can you help your princess find her dorm room?" I asked making my baby blues look innocent and batting my eyelashes. "Of course." He said and winked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I opened the door and stepped in. "Hey Doug do you wanna hang out 'till lunch? That way you can walk me and I wont get lost." I said sweetly. Doug didn't really know I was totally flirting. He stepped into my room. "Whoa!" Doug practically shrieked. "This is _so_ unfair!" I smiled. "Let's watch some T.V." I plopped down on my bed and Doug stood awkwardly. What a dork.

"You can sit Doug." It's actually cute, I think he's blushing. "Look Neoma I don't know if you feel anything more for me than just a friend, but I don't want to feel like I'm leading you on. I have a girlfriend." Grrrrrrr. "Doug I don't feel that way about you, honestly I thought you were gay." Ok, lying works. Doug looked really embarrassed. "So when do we eat?" Doug fiddled with his hands. "Um..soon." I watched around an hours worth of shows and Doug sat on the floor repeatedly looking at the door.

A bell rang and Doug mumbled "this way." I flipped off my TV. "Cool." I walked behind him and into the cafeteria. "Thanks Doug. We're not going to get along well so I think it's best we don't talk anymore." Because I hate you. "Uh.. I'm sorry it didn't work out?" Doug said confused. Dumb boys. "So, bye." I said and flipped my hair in his face as I spun around to sit get some food. I skipped to the lunch line knowing all eyes were on me. Suddenly I felt like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Like how everyone looks at her and she just loves it.

I changed my direction when I saw a elaborate gold table with the headmaster and a lot of teachers. I went around the table to his chair in the center. "Hello headmaster." The headmaster just looked at me. "Bow your head." I hissed. Ok, maybe I'm being a little harsh but I'm tired of this. All the teachers looked at me with wide eyes and the headmaster did. "Neoma." He said quietly. "_Princess_ Neoma I believe you mean!" The headmaster looked really uncomfortable. "Make an announcement or I'll make one for you." I said with my eyes narrowed. I made the table and all the teachers sitting in the chairs go five feet into the air. Students gasped. "Put me down!" The headmaster screamed with authority he didn't posses. I smiled, I had him. They went back on the ground gently.

**May take me a while to post next chapter. School just started and I'm stressed! So watcha think? R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Why_ don't they know about me?" I screamed/shrieked. My voice gets really, _really _high pitched when I'm angry. So bet your butt I got everyone's attention. The headmaster looked pretty frickin scared. Let's hope he doesn't decide to wet himself... "Neoma." He said calmly. "Shut up!" I roared at him. He held up his hands as if in surrender. "Neoma, listen to me." He looked around the table with a I got it under control look. I made all the plates violently embrace the wall. The noise of breaking glass was defining. "So I'm not your frickin princess anymore, huh?" My voice had gotten some of its relative calmness back.

"Princess Neoma, I assure you that I was going to tell everyone of your presence when you were settled in." The headmaster said with a look in his eyes that said otherwise. "The announcement will be held tomorrow interrupting your fifth period. Now you've frightened the students enough. Go to your room so we can explain what happened." Who does he think he is? My father? He can't send me to my room! I haven't eaten anything. There's something seriously off about this guy, one second I'm the most important person ever.. the next I don't mean dipcrap.

My face is aflame as I walk out the doors. I duck down and press my ear to the door to hear what he's saying. "Students, I'm sorry but we have a witch in our midst. She put a curse on the table and silverware. She has been attending the school or a while now and wants us to tell you about her for your safety. She was having a bad day and exploded. Don't worry, she'll be gone soon." He finished and sat down. I'll be gone soon?

If there has ever been a time for detective work, it's now. I go to the headmasters office (how I found my way there is truly a miracle.) and snoop through his desk. Bills, bills, and bills. I sigh. Ok, if I had something and I didn't want anyone to find it, where would I put it? I go to his filing cabinet to see if there's anything in there. Crap, it needs a key. I smile to myself. But I don't. I squint with an effort to make the drawer open and for the lock to burst. Pop! I go through the papers. It's all about me... My family, the statistics of this happening, theories on how it could of happened, and pictures of me.

This is really creepy. I look through the other filing cabinets (the ones that weren't locked.) Teacher files, and student files.. yawn. So nothing in here. I push the cabinets close. The lock! Let's just hope he thinks it broke on its own. There's certainly enough stuff int here for that to happen. Somehow, I don't think that that's all he has. I got to the bookshelf and start pulling books at random. Maybe he has one of those bookshelf turns into secret room things. No such luck.. Errgg! I heard the door being pulled open. Oh no! Where do I hide? I dash madly to his desk and curl up in a ball at the far corner.

The headmaster and a group of loud people are yelling. Someone shuts the door. The headmaster yells "Shut up! All of you!" I hear footsteps coming to the desk. I'm sure they can hear my heart beating and my breathing. The headmaster pulls back the chair to his desk. No! Please don't see me! He sits down in the chair and pulls into the desk. His feet don't reach me, luckily. "Now Ravus, you understand that killing Neoma is the only way that I will get to rule the throne." I think that the one talking right now is the Ravus guy. "She's not even old enough to get blood craving! She's a mere girl! On top of that Neoma is royalty! How could yo even think about laying one of your greasy paw on her?" He screamed, outraged. "Ravus, no body knows about her, she doesn't exist. Of course we'll have to pretend in front of her parents but we'll just get Ratri and Raven to work their magic." Those traitors! A lady stepped in "Ravus, we will become so much powerful. Don't you understand, it's the perfect way for us to gain power. With Drake as the king, can you imagine how much power we will have? It's what we have always wanted." I hate this lady. Ravus starts talking now. "Magenta! How dare you twist this around like that? It's not the same and it's not worth it. She's a girl who deserves more than this! She deserves to live her life on the throne!" You go Ravus! "I'm sorry you feel this way, Ravus. Magenta and I are right. If your not on my side, then I'm afraid that I can't have you here." The headmaster said quietly, calmly. He got up. I feel so exposed without the chair shielding me. The headmaster's footsteps lead halfway across the room. "I'm sorry to do this to you Ravus, but I can't have you ruining my plan, I've worked to hard." I heard a sound somewhere between a scream and a gasp. Then I heard something fall to the floor. "Magenta,do away with him. I have to get to my room and get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Magenta left, bringing what's left of Ravus with her, I sat under the desk numb with fear and shock. I have to get some evidence of what happened. I've got to fine something, to let Ravus rest in peace. I crawl out from under the desk, and see some gray ashes. So, Ravus was staked. I hope it didn't hurt to much.

I look around trying to find something, anything. But, there's nothing in here. I'll just go to my room. Maybe, if I go to sleep then I'll be able to think of what to do when I wake up. That normally works, I think. I really hope the headmaster's not outside of the door, or worse one of his little minions.

What will I do when the headmaster thinks it's time to kill me? What if I can't kill him? I'm not even old enough to get bloodlust. I just have to find my room. Everything will be better then. I open the door carefully but, it creaks and I feel myself blushing afraid of being caught. I close the door behind me, just as quietly and try to not be loud while I walk.

"Hi." A voice echoed through the hall. I looked up to see Raven.

Oh crap! "Uh..hey Raven I was just in a meeting with the headmaster, now he's working on some paperwork. I'm trying to find my room right now. Can you help me?"

"Sure. Just keep going straight down that hallway and then go through the red door."

Raven's probably going to check on the headmaster or something like that. "Will you walk with me though? I don't want to be alone until I have to."

Raven looked annoyed. "Fine, but it'll have to be quick I have something I have to do."

"'Kay" We walk next to each other down the hallway not speaking. She knows I know! What do I do? What do I do? The more rational part of my mind says to stop worrying. We walk to my room and I run out the door. "Bye Raven! Thanks for walking me! See ya!" I get to my dorm. Now, where's the key? Errgg! I check the top of the door. Ha! Well, it's convenient. I guess...

I unlock the door. A hand jumps out and puts a cloth in front of my mouth. I'm getting all sleepy... Everything went dark...

**I want some reviews! Try to get to 7 right now we're at 5. Go it? **

**Xoxo, **

**Kat **

**I've got some wicked stuff in store for you!**


End file.
